


Begin Again

by BlueandDepressedHuman



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandDepressedHuman/pseuds/BlueandDepressedHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harri defeated Voldemort in her fourth year (there were no Horecruxes), and, after the dust settled, Sirius got his name cleared and married Remus. Then the two of them adopted Harri and decided to get away from the crazy Wizarding World by moving to America where magic is more free-range. So, after throwing a dart at a map, they end up in Lima, Ohio, the home of American Idol rejects, stupid jocks, and even stupider teachers.</p><p>*This story can be read as a one-shot, or as the beginning of a super long, chapter story that I have less then zero motivation to actually write.</p><p>*Also, I didn't actually include Remus and Sirius in the story, but I thought the background was important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

The day the new girl arrived at McKinley was interesting to say the least. For Kurt Hummel the day started normally: get up early, take a shower, make breakfast, get dressed, drive to school, try to get into the school building before Karofsky and Azimio could get to him, fail, and get dragged over towards the dumpsters. Normally after he was dragged towards the dumpsters he would, inevitably be thrown in, new Marc Jacobs outfit or not. That day was different, though.

The no-brain thugs were about to toss Kurt into the dumpster when a motorcycle engine broke through the everyday bustle of school, or at least the demented version of everyday bustle that seemed unique to McKinley.  Everybody stopped doing whatever they were doing and watched the motorcycle drive into the school parking lot. As the motorcyclist parked in a student space everyone started whispering to each other and continued as she got off her bike and pulled her helmet over her head, a long ebony ponytail falling out over her shoulder in a very over dramatic motion. The girl took a minute to grab her bag from a compartment behind the seat of her bike and pull it on before she turned towards the school, seeming to brace herself, and start her descent into Hell.

Through the whispering, a sharp, two-toned whistle broke through the air in appreciation for the girl, with her petite body and elven face, and immediately the girl turned to the source of the sound, which Kurt realized had come from one of the idiots still holding him in place by the dumpster. Kurt held back a sigh of annoyance when he saw the girl give a bright smile and start walking towards the group of boys instead of the school. For such a short girl, can’t be more than five foot, Kurt evaluated, she got to the group in a remarkable amount of time, sunny smile still shining on her face, but the closer she got, the sharper the edges of that smiled looked to Kurt, and he felt a shiver run down his spine when the suddenly terrifying creature stopped in front of the idiots.

“So,” she said, her was voice light and airy but underneath it was a hardness to that was so cleverly hidden that nobody but Kurt probably noticed it. “You boys appreciating my ride, are you?”

“Oh, doll, we weren’t appreciating your bike. Just your bod,” One of the meat-heads holding Kurt replied, making Kurt want to roll his eyes into the back of his head in shame of the male population. “In fact,” the idiot continued, not even noticing the wicked glint that had appeared in the girl’s eyes. “Why don’t you and me skip school today, and uh, hang out at your place?”

“Oh, that would be wonderful!” The idiot made to move forward. “It’s just I have this problem, you see,” her face suddenly went serious. “I can’t stand bullies.”

And in the flash of an eye, the girl was in front of the idiot and grabbed hold of his ears to yank him down to her level. The pain caused the idiot to reach both hands up to cover said ears, leaving Kurt with no one holding him. Then, the girl whispered something into the idiot’s ear and all of the blood drained out of his face, and his eyes grew to saucers. When she finally released him, she pushed a little, and he fell back on his ass. The girl turned around then and plastered the sun-shine smile back on her face as she addressed the other boys.

“Now, if you would all be so kind as to release this poor boy here, I would be so very grateful.”

Stunned, the jocks could only stand and stare as the minx of a girl reached out and grabbed Kurt by the arm, intertwining it with her’s. She gently pulled him free of the circle and lead him to the school.

“You know,” Kurt said once he found his voice again. “You didn’t have to do that. They’ll probably just come after you later.”

“I believe in situations like this one, it is customary for you to say ‘thank you’, and then tell me your name,” the girl said smartly, her british accent not doing anything to disguise the humour in her voice.

“Well in that case, thank you. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel at your service and in your gratitude. And what may I call the lovely lady who rescued me like a white knight?” Kurt asked, stopping just outside the school entrence to face her.

“Hello Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, my name is Harri Potter, new transfer student to McKinley High,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I am ignoring the fact that Harri was actually a boy in canon.


End file.
